footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
David Luiz/import
| cityofbirth = Diadema | countryofbirth = Brazil | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Defender | currentclub = Benfica | clubnumber = | youthyears = – | youthclubs = Vitória | years = 2005–2007 2007 2007– | clubs = Vitória Benfica Chelsea | caps(goals) = 47 (7) 10 (0) 72 (4) 62 (6) | nationalyears = 2006–2007 2010– | nationalteam = Brazil U-20 Brazil | nationalcaps(goals) = 2 (0) 25 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} David Luiz Moreira Marinho (born 22 April 1987), known as David Luiz, is a Brazilian professional footballer who plays for English club Chelsea and as vice-captain for the Brazil national team. Primarily a central defender, he can also be deployed as a defensive midfielder.34 After starting out at Vitória, he moved to Benfica at the age of 19, remaining with the club five seasons (three complete). He joined Chelsea in January 2011, winning the Champions League and the FA Cup in the following season. On 23 May 2014, he agreed to a transfer that would send him to Paris Saint-Germain when the transfer window opens on 10 June, for a reported transfer fee of €49.5 million (£40 million), a record fee for a defender.5 Contents * 1 Club career ** 1.1 Vitória ** 1.2 Benfica ** 1.3 Chelsea * 2 International career * 3 Personal life * 4 Honours ** 4.1 Club ** 4.2 National team ** 4.3 Individual * 5 Statistics ** 5.1 Club ** 5.2 International * 6 References * 7 External links Club career Vitória Born in Diadema, São Paulo to Ladislao and Regina Marinho, David Luiz arrived in Esporte Clube Vitória at the age of 14 after being released by São Paulo FC,6[dead link] and started playing as a defensive midfielder, almost leaving the club for his poor performances in that position.7 However, he was soon moved to central defender and adapted well.8 Luiz made his official debut for Vitória in 2006, excelling in a 2–2 draw against Santa Cruz Futebol Clube for that season's Brazilian Cup.8 At the worst situation of its history, in the third division, the club eventually promoted to the second level after finishing in second position, with the player appearing in eight of the club's last decisive nine games,9 scoring his only league goal on 3 September 2006 in a 2–0 home win against Clube Atlético do Porto.10 Benfica On 30 January 2007, Luiz joined Sport Lisboa e Benfica as a replacement for Tottenham Hotspur-bound Ricardo Rocha, on loan.11 He made a somewhat tumultuous debut for the club in a UEFA Cup match against Paris Saint-Germain F.C. at the Parc des Princes, partnering compatriot Anderson in the center of the defense, replacing the injured Luisão. Benfica lost the match 2–1, but managed to go through to the next round after winning 4–3 on aggregate. On 12 March 2007, he played his first league match for Benfica, against União de Leiria.12 At the end of the season, Luiz signed a five-year deal with the club13 and, on 5 August, scored his first goal for the club in the Torneio do Guadiana friendly tournament, against Sporting Clube de Portugal. He only managed eight appearances in the league due to injury, however, as Benfica finished fourth. On 11 January 2009, David Luiz netted his first official goal for Benfica, the game's only in a home success against Sporting de Braga. He played most of the campaign as a left-back, at the expense of Portuguese international Jorge Ribeiro. However, it was on the 2009–10 season, when new manager Jorge Jesus arrived to Benfica, that Luiz became a club symbol and vice-captain. He was everpresent, appearing in 49 official matches (three goals, 4,206 minutes), as Benfica won the league after a five-year wait. In the season's League Cup, in a 4–1 away win against Sporting, he opened the score in the eighth minute, with Benfica also eventually winning the competition. Luiz won the Portuguese Liga Player of the Year that same season, and was considered an example in all levels, thus earning the respect from rival club's fans, mainly from the city rivals, Sporting Lisbon. On 30 September 2009, Benfica sold 25% of Luiz's economic rights on any future transfer to a third party owner, Benfica Stars Fund, along with other teammates. He was tagged at €18 million, with the fund paying €4.5 million;14 his contract was also renewed in October, with a release clause of €50 million.15 Chelsea Luiz (left) with Ramires after the Champions League final in 2012. On 30 January 2011, Luiz completed a move to Chelsea for an undisclosed fee, which Benfica reported to be €25 million, a five-and-a-half-year contract, with Nemanja Matić joining Benfica at the end of the season after his transfer spell away at Vitesse in the Netherlands.161718 He made his official Premier League debut on 6 February, replacing José Bosingwa in a 1–0 home loss against Liverpool.19 Eight days later, he made his first start for Chelsea, in a 0–0 draw against Fulham at Craven Cottage. Instantly becoming a cult hero amongst the Chelsea fans, David Luiz was awarded the Barclays Man of the Match award for his performance, despite giving away a penalty in the 93rd minute of the game, which was saved by Petr Čech.20 Luiz with a t-shirt saying "Deus é fiel" ("God is faithful") after winning the Champions League. On 1 March, David Luiz scored his first goal for Chelsea to help the Blues come from behind to win 2–1 against Manchester United at Stamford Bridge.21 On 20 March, he headed in his second goal for the Blues for a 2-0 home win over Manchester City (2–0 home win), and again receiving the Man of the match award, as well as the Player of the Month for March.2223 Luiz missed the first three games of 2011–12 season due to a knee injury.24 He made his return to the first team on 13 September in a Champions League group stage match against Bayer Leverkusen, and he scored from 15 yards to break the deadlock in an eventual 2–0 home win.25 On his second match, a League Cup third round tie against Fulham, he netted his penalty shoot-out attempt in a 4–3 win (0–0 after 120 minutes).26 On 5 February 2012, in a league home fixture against Manchester United, Luiz put Chelsea ahead 3–0 in the 50th minute after his header was deflected by Rio Ferdinand, following a Juan Mata free kick – the game ended with a 3–3 draw.27 On the 25th, through a curled shot, he opened the score against Bolton Wanderers (3–0, home).28 David Luiz playing for Chelsea in the Club World Cup final in 2012. On 14 March, Chelsea faced Napoli in the Champions League's round-of-16, following a 1–3 loss at the Stadio San Paolo: Luiz made a stunning performance to help his team win the tie with a 4–1 extra time win, being subsequently chosen by UEFA as the "Man of the match",29 an accolade he also received in the first leg of the quarterfinals against former team Benfica (1–0 away win). However, after leaving the pitch in the FA Cup semifinals against Tottenham Hotspur with a muscular injury, it was announced that he would miss both of the Champions League semifinals encounters against Barcelona, and the domestic cup final; he played, however, in the Champions League final – John Terry was also suspended for the match – Luiz appeared, and started for Chelsea, playing the full 120 minutes, along with converting his penalty shootout attempt as the Blues won the shootout 4–3.30 David Luiz warming up prior to a friendly game against Roma in August 2013 On 22 September 2012, Luiz signed a new five-year contract with Chelsea.31 He started the new season again as a regular alongside either Gary Cahill or Terry, and scored his first goal from a free-kick against Nordsjælland, in a 4–0 away win for the campaign's Champions League;32 in the Club World Cup in 2012, in which Chelsea lost in the final to Corinthians, he was chosen the second best player of the tournament, receiving the Silver Ball for his performances, one of which as a defensive midfielder. He played in that position in an 8–0 home thrashing of Aston Villa the following week, being chosen Man of the Match and netting the second from a free-kick.3334 On 17 April 2013, Luiz scored during a 3–0 victory against London rivals Fulham. He also scored in both legs of the Europa League semi-finals against Basel, the first was a last minute, low free-kick curled around the wall and into the goalkeepers bottom left hand corner to secure a dramatic 2–1 away win, giving Chelsea an advantage going into the second leg at Stamford Bridge.35 Luiz was widely criticized for a controversial incident during Chelsea's 1–0 away win over Manchester United at Old Trafford on 5 May. After Luiz elbowed opponent Rafael, Rafael kicked out at Luiz and was sent off. However, Luiz was seen smiling while lying on the ground before writhing around in mock agony.363738 Luiz defended himself, saying he was smiling at the Manchester United fans who could be seen screaming insults and laughing at him.39 On 23 May 2014, Chelsea and French side Paris Saint-Germain announced the two clubs had agreed to a transfer for Luiz pending a medical and his agreement of personal terms. The deal, which would take place when the transfer window opens on 10 June, was reported to be worth up to £40 million, a record fee for a defender.40 International career David Luiz playing for Brazil at the Confederations Cup in 2013. David Luiz played with Brazil's under-20 at the World Cup in 2007, with the team being ousted in the last-16 stage.41 Courtesy of his solid season at Benfica, he was first picked for the senior side for a friendly against the United States on 10 August 2010, after the national team's coaching change, with Mano Menezes replacing Dunga, playing in the 2–0 away win. Luiz was present in every squad of new manager Mano Menezes and was called up for the Copa América in 2011, but did not make a single appearance at the tournament due to injury.24 In a friendly with Mexico in October of that year, he scored an own goal, but the Seleção eventually won it 2–1. On 7 September 2012, Luiz captained Brazil for the first time, appearing in a 1–0 win against South Africa in São Paulo.42 Luiz was included in the squad for the Confederations Cup in 2013, which was hosted in his native of Brazil. Alongside teammate Thiago Silva, Luiz started all matches and helped Brazil win their fourth Confederations Cup title, especially in the final against Spain, where he made an outstanding goal-line clearance in a shot from Pedro.4344 Personal life He is a devout Christian and has named Kaká as his role model.45 He said: "My faith gives me the belief that I can go out and perform and improve as a player. It gives me strength and inspiration." He later added: "Everything in life belongs to God. Our purpose has already been mapped out."46 Honours Club ; Benfica * Primeira Liga (1): 2009–10 * Taça da Liga (3): 2008–09, 2009–10, 2010–11 ; Chelsea * FA Cup (1): 2011–12 * UEFA Champions League (1): 2011–12 * UEFA Europa League (1): 2012–13 ; Vitória * Campeonato Baiano (1): 2005 National team ; Brazil * FIFA Confederations Cup (1): 2013 Individual * Primeira Liga Player of the Year: 2009–10 * Premier League Player of the Month: March 2011 * PFA Fans Player of the Month: March 2011 * FIFA Club World Cup: Silver Ball 2012 * Team of FIFA Confederations Cup 2013 Statistics Club : As of 4 May 2014. 1Continental competitions include the UEFA Champions League, UEFA Cup / Europa League and UEFA Super Cup. 2Other tournaments include the FA Community Shield, FIFA Club World Cup, Supertaça Cândido de Oliveira and Campeonato Baiano. International : As of 18 September 2013 External links Category:1987 births Category:Players Category:Brazilian footballers Category:Brazil international players Category:Brazil under-20 international players Category:Portuguese Liga players Category:S.L. Benfica players Category:Esporte Clube Vitória players Category:Chelsea F.C. players Category:Premier League players Category:2013 FIFA Confederations Cup players Category:2014 FIFA World Cup players